Krieg der Neunhellerkönige (Legenden und Überlieferungen)
"Krieg der Neunhellerkönige" (im Original: "War of the Ninepenny Kings") ist ein animierter Kurzfilm aus den Legenden und Überlieferungen der sechsten Staffel. Die Erzählung wird von Ian McShane in seiner Rolle als Bruder Ray gesprochen. Inhaltsangabe Bruder Ray denkt über den Krieg der Neunhellerkönige nach und und den Einfluss, den seine Erfahrungen in dem Konflikt auf ihn hatte. Erzählung Ray: "Den Krieg der Neunhellerkönige", nannten sie es. Aber ich habe nie einen König gesehen oder einen Heller verdient. Nachdem der Krieg endete, hörte ich, dass alles anfing, als ein im Exil lebender königlicher Bastard eine Arme von Söldnern erhob und der rechtmäßige König seine Arme schickte, um eine Invasion aufzuhalten. Es klingt so einfach, wie die Maester es erzählen. Aber eine Armee ist nicht gleich einem Hund, der kommt wenn man pfeift. Der König ruft die großen Lords an, die rufen nach den niederen Lords, die ihre Kommandanten herunterschicken, um alle Bauern einzusammeln, von denen der Lord behauptet sie zu besitzen. Wenn der Lord weise und großzügig ist, erhalten seine neuen Soldaten Stahlschwerter und Holzschilde, um seine Schlachten zu schlagen. Die meisten in unserer Armee kämpften mit spitzen Stöcken. Barden singen immer noch über die tapferen Helden, die im Krieg gemacht wurden. Ser Brynden "der Schwarzfisch" Tully, Ser Tywin Lennister und Prinz Aerys Targaryen. Ser Barristan Selmy der "Kühne", der den Bastard-Anwärter erschlug und den Krieg mit einem Stich beendete. Aber der König, dessen Krone wir verteidigten kam nie selbst. Er war einfach zu wichtig, schätze ich. Seine Hand kommandierte die Armeen der Krone und er starb tapfer in den Armen seines Sohnes. Oder so sagen es die Barden. Das habe ich auch nicht mitangesehen. Ich sah allerdings die Soldaten, als sie zu unserem Dorf kamen. Sie entschieden, dass ich zu jung war um zu kämpfen, aber meine Brüder und Freunde gingen alle und ich würde zurückgelassen werden. Mein ältester Bruder sagte, ich könnte sein Knappe sein, auch wenn er kein Ritter war, nur ein Schenkenjunge, bewaffnet mit einem gestohlenen Küchenmesser. Er brauchte keinen. Ich sah wie er auf unserem Marsch mit Fieber zusammenbrach, zusammen mit vielen anderen aus unserem Dorf. Ich sah wie unsere Schuhe auf dem Weg zerfielen, unsere Kleider von unseren Körpern verroteten und die Hälfte von uns machte ins Bett wegen dem Fieber und der Angst. Und dann kamen wir bei der Schlacht an. In den Trittsteinen sah ich wie ein Streitkolben über den Kopf meines letzten Bruders fiel, ich sah wie der Lord der uns führte niedergestochen wurde und irgendein anderer Lord rief, dass wir nun ihm gehören würden. Eines Tages sah ich um mich herum und bemerkte, dass all meine Freunde und meine Sippe fort waren. Ich kämpfte neben Fremden und einem Banner, dass ich vorher noch nie gesehen hatte. Wusste nicht wo ich war, oder wie ich wieder nach Hause kommen würde. Als ein Lord zu uns angerannt kam und brüllte wir sollten Ränge mit unseren Sensen und Hacken formen, konnte ich mich nicht mehr daran erinnern, auf welcher Seite ich stand. Dann fielen die Ritter über uns her, gesichtslose Männer, alle in Stahl. Der Donnerhall ihres Angriffs füllte die Welt. Ich schloss meine Augen. ''Jahre später, nachdem der Krieg in den Liedern verblasst war, öffnete ich sie wieder und sah was ich getan hatte und zu was ich geworden war im Krieg und seither. Ich suchte nach einem Weg nach Hause. Ich weiß ich werde es nie erreichen, aber das heißt nicht, ich brächte keine Führung. '' Auftritte Charaktere *Bruder Ray *König Aerys II. Targaryen *Ser Brynden "der Schwarzfisch" Tully *Ser Barristan Selmy der "Kühne" *Maelys I. Schwarzfeuer *Lord Tywin Lennister *Lord Ormund Baratheon *Lord Steffon Baratheon *König Aegon V. Targaryen Orte *Trittsteine Ereignisse *Krieg der Neunhellerkönige Religionen *Glaube an die Sieben Verschiedenes *Gemeines Volk *Lordschaft *Ritter *Cyvasse - Schach ähnliches Brettspiel en:War of the Ninepenny Kings (Histories & Lore) pt-br:Guerra dos Reis de Nove Moedas (História e Tradição) fr:Guerre des Rois à Neuf Sous (Histoires & Traditions) Kategorie:Legenden und Überlieferungen